All Ninjas Gathered/Transcript
(This episode begins with Ninja Riders and Klouse) *'Klouse': You missed me? *'Sam Parker': There you are, Klouse! *'Klouse': I used you guys and the Last Ninja! *'Kaine Coleman': So that's how it was. *'Klouse': Indeed. *'Sam Parker': You've been running your mouth all this time! We won't let you do that! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker, Jane Rooney, Holt Clarkson, Loid, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, Pixi, Clair, Stewie Tanner and Monica Turner': Henshin! *(They transform into Kamen Riders) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Let's go! Ninjutsu Technique Ultimate: Simultaneous Violent Slash! *(Ninja Riders slashes Klouse) *(Ninja Riders runs away) *'Klouse': So they ran away? Just as well. We'll settle things next time. *(At Ninja Dojo) *'Dipper Morales': Once before... Grandpa said becoming the Last Ninja required great resolution. So that's what he meant... *'Kaine Coleman': We were all talk. *'Jay J.': In truth... we never had the resolution to do such a thing. *'Jane Rooney': I do not wish to admit it but... ...at this rate, Klouse is closer to becoming the Last Ninja than us. *'Polly Parker': We're out of options. *'Sam Parker': It's true that kitsune bastard is strong... But are we really no match for his resolve? *'Kaine Coleman': Despite his methods... ...you have to admit he gave up his humanity to become the Last Ninja. *'Kole': You can't do that without great resolution. *'Micah Parker': Alright, us too. *'Rhiannon Parker': Your grandfather might have left some clue on how to defeat Klouse. *'Kathy Coleman': We'll look around. *'Sam Parker': Alright, once dawn breaks, we'll settle things for sure this time! *(At outside) *'Vincent Parker': Master Cho! There's no time. Let's settle this. *'Master Cho': Long time no see, Last Ninja! I knew I would see you again. *'Vincent Parker': Back then, I did not have the power to defeat you. Because of that, all I could do was seal you away temporarily. *'Master Cho': (Laughs) I know that after all this time, you wanted to settle things. But today, my Cho Clan is going to taker over the world. In other words, it's the day that your loathsome Parker Clan gets destroyed! *'Vincent Parker': I will not involve my family in this. I will settle our fated battle with you myself! That is my mission! Master Cho, prepare to die! *(With Ninja Riders) *'Dipper Morales': What was that sound?! *'Kaine Coleman': It came from the Cho's castle. *'Sam Parker': Grandpa... Did he go alone? *'Klouse': So you came, Last Ninja's grandchildren and friends. Unfortunately, I will not be there to watch him die. *'Sam Parker': Grandpa's not gonna die! We will defeat you, then defeat Master Cho together! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker, Jane Rooney, Holt Clarkson, Loid, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, Pixi, Clair, Stewie Tanner and Monica Turner': Henshin! *(They transform into Kamen Riders) *(At Ninja Dojo) *'Olive Morales': There really isn't anything. *'Wendy Rooney': It couldn't be... right? *'Sensei Chen': Eh? What's this? *(At outside) *(Vincent Parker and Master Cho are fighting each other) *'Vincent Parker': Advanced Ninjutsu Technique: Rain of Shells Technique! *(Vincent Parker is using Rain of Shells to attack Master Cho) *'Vincent Parker': Advance Ninjutsu Technique: Steam and Fog Flux Dragon Technique! *(Vincent Parker is using Steam and Fog Flux Dragon to attack Master Cho) *'Vincent Parker': Advance Ninjutsu Technique: Fuurinkazan Technique! *(Vincent Parker is using Fuurinkazan and slashes Master Cho) *'Master Cho': (Laughs) You fight well for an old man. But you're not the only one who's been building up power! Feel the power of the fear energy that's been stored in me! *'Vincent Parker': What?! *(With Ninja Riders and Klouse are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': That's true... We're clearly different. *'Klouse': I don't want to hear that from you. *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': If you have darkness in your heart, seeking power becomes all too easy. That is your weakness! Sam, use this! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': O-Okay! *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': Let us go! Possession Fusion Technique! Sam, let's see how hard your rock 'n' roll is! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Alright, let's go! *'Klouse': What?! Kamen Rider Ninjitsu turned himself into a weapon?! *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': We're choosing a new path! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': I see. *'Kamen Rider Ninja': That's why we have to open our way to it! *(Micah Parker, Rhiannon Parker, Kathy Coleman, Olive Morales, Wendy Rooney, Sensei Chen, Sensei Shen, Misakura and Ronan arrives) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': Yeah! *(Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Ninjitsu slashes Klouse) *'Klouse': Why am I being beaten by these ninja heroes?! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': It is true that we do not have your level of resolution. *'Kamen Rider Shino': But you're bound by the Last Ninja's rule. You never made it out of Grandfather's mindset. *'Kamen Rider Samurai': We're determined now! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': There is one thing for us to do! *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': We are going beyond the Last Ninja's rule! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': We're going on a path ahead of Grandpa... no, a totally different path. *'Klouse': How dare you... How dare you lecture me! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Let's finish it, guys! New Ninjutsu Technique Ultimate: Shocking Explosive Slash! *(Ninja Riders wipes Klouse out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Could that be... *'Kamen Rider Shino': Mom, Uncle and Aunt Kathy, Aunt Olive, Aunt Wendy's Nintality! *'Micah Parker': Our... Nintality?! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Mom! Dad! *'Kamen Rider Shino, Kamen Rider Samurai and Kamen Rider Shinobi': Mom! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Aunt, Mom, Dad! Proudly take it back! *'Rhiannon Parker': Yeah. *'Kathy Coleman': We... *'Olive Morales': We... are the ninjas! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': They did it! *'Kamen Rider Ninjitsu': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': They did it, Sam! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Ow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': They did it! *'Wendy Rooney': Guys! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Mom, Dad! *'Kamen Rider Shino, Kamen Rider Samurai and Kamen Rider Shinobi': Mom! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Dad! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Yeah. *(They transform back into Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker, Jane Rooney, Holt Clarkson, Loid, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, Pixi, Clair, Stewie Tanner and Monica Turner) *'Micah Parker': Thanks to you, our powers are back. *'Rhiannon Parker': Thank you... everyone. *'Kaine Coleman': No, we're the ones who should thank you. *'Sam Parker': You taught us that dreams aren't easy to see at first, remember? *'Jane Rooney': That's why we were resolute. *'Polly Parker': We didn't let the truth beat us. *'Dipper Morales': That's right. It's all thanks to you, Mom, Uncle, Aunt Rhiannon, Aunt Kathy, Aunt Wendy. *'Holt Clarkson': Mr and Mrs. Parker, Mrs. Coleman, Mrs. Morales, Mrs. Rooney. As our elder, please lend us your help. *'Kathy Coleman': Guys... *'Sam Parker': Thanks, Mom, Dad, Aunt Kathy, Aunt Olive, Aunt Wendy. Alright. Next is Master Cho. *(With Master Cho and Vincent Parker) *(Master Cho attacks Vincent Parker) *'Master Cho': (Laughs) Looks like this is it for the Last Ninja. *(Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker, Jane Rooney, Holt Clarkson, Loid, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, Pixi, Clair, Stewie Tanner, Monica Turner, Super Ninja Micah Parker, Super Ninja Rhiannon Parker, Super Ninja Kathy Coleman, Super Ninja Olive Morales, Super Ninja Wendy Rooney, Sensei Chen, Sensei Shen, Misakura and Ronan arrives) *'Sam Parker': Of course not! *'Vincent Parker': Micah, Rhiannon, Kathy, Olive, Wendy! Why are you here too?! It can't be... *'Super Ninja Olive Morales': It can! *'Super Ninja Wendy Rooney': Thanks to everyone, we have our powers again! *'Sam Parker': Sorry, Grandpa. We gained the resolution to build a new legacy for the Last Ninja. *'Vincent Parker': A new Last Ninja legacy? *'Sam Parker': You're not wrong, Grandpa. We'll show that now. *'Vincent Parker': You talk big. Micah, Rhiannon, Kathy, Olive, Wendy, use this! *(Vincent Parker throws a Whirlwind Ninja Belt, Winter Ninja Belt, Cloud Ninja Belt, Forest Ninja Belt and Blossom Ninja Belt to Super Ninja Micah Parker, Super Ninja Rhiannon Parker, Super Ninja Kathy Coleman, Super Ninja Olive Morales and Super Ninja Wendy Rooney) *'Super Ninja Micah Parker': A Whirlwind Ninja Belt, Winter Ninja Belt, Cloud Ninja Belt, Forest Ninja Belt and Blossom Ninja Belt! *'Master Cho': So the Parker Clan is all here? I'll destroy you all together! *'Vincent Parker': That's not happening! *'Sam Parker': Alright, let's all go! *'All': Okay! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker, Jane Rooney, Holt Clarkson, Loid, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, Pixi, Clair, Stewie Tanner, Monica Turner, Vincent Parker, Super Ninja Micah Parker, Super Ninja Rhiannon Parker, Super Ninja Kathy Coleman, Super Ninja Olive Morales, Super Ninja Wendy Rooney, Sensei Chen, Sensei Shen, Misakura and Ronan' Henshin! *(They transform into Kamen Riders) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Kamen Rider Shino! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Kamen Rider Samurai! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': Kamen Rider Shinobi! *'Kamen Rider Nijitsu': Kamen Rider Nijitsu! *'Kamen Rider Energy': Kamen Rider Energy! *'Kamen Rider Fire': Kamen Rider Fire! *'Kamen Rider Lightning': Kamen Rider Lightning! *'Kamen Rider Earth': Kamen Rider Earth! *'Kamen Rider Ice': Kamen Rider Ice! *'Kamen Rider Water': Kamen Rider Water! *'Kamen Rider Amber': Kamen Rider Amber! *'Kamen Rider Phantom': Kamen Rider Phantom! *'Kamen Rider Reboot': Kamen Rider Reboot! *'Kamen Rider Air': Kamen Rider Air! *'Kamen Rider Gold Ninja': Kamen Rider Gold Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Ninja': Kamen Rider Proto-Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Elder Ninja': Kamen Rider Elder Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja': Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Winter Ninja': Kamen Rider Blossom Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Cloud Ninja': Kamen Rider Cloud Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Forest Ninja': Kamen Rider Forest Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Blossom Ninja': Kamen Rider Blossom Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Elder Samurai': Kamen Rider Elder Samurai! *'Kamen Rider Wind Ninja': Kamen Rider Wind Ninja! *'Kamen Rider History': Kamen Rider History! *'Kamen Rider Hunter': Kamen Rider Hunter! *'Master Cho': Very well. It is your clan's fate to fall here. *(Master Cho and Family Ninja Riders are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Mom! Dad! Aunts! Grandpa! *(Ninja Riders and Master Cho are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Shino': Sam! *'Kamen Rider Elder Ninja': Advance Ninjutsu Technique: Rains of Shells Technique! *(Kamen Rider Elder Ninja is using Rains of Shells to attack Master Cho) *'Kamen Rider Winter Ninja, Kamen Rider Mobile, Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja': Ninjutsu Technique: Synchronized Parent-Child Slash Technique! *(Kamen Rider Winter Ninja, Kamen Rider Mobile, Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja slashes Master Cho) *'Master Cho': Way of the Spreme Fang! 100 Phantasms! *(Master Cho attacks Kamen Rider Winter Ninja, Kamen Rider Mobile, Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja, but missed) *'Master Cho': Not bad. *'Kamen Rider Elder Ninja': Good job, kids. *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Let's combine our three generations into one attack! *'Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja, Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Elder Ninja': Ninjutsu Technique Ultimate: Three Generations Violent Slash! *(Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja, Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Elder Ninja slashes Master Cho) *'Kamen Rider Whirlwind Ninja': Here it comes! Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': Grandfather! Uncle! Sam! Splendid work! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Let's finish this all together! *'Ninja Riders': Ninjutsu Ultimate Technique: All Parker-style Splendid Violent Slash! *(Ninja Riders slashes Master Cho) *'Master Cho': Even if defeated, I will be reborn to destroy the old world... Look forward to it! *(Master Cho is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Great! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': We did it! *(After Master Cho is defeated) *'Vincent Parker': Thank you all for helping me to stop Master Cho. *'Sam Parker': You're welcome. We're Ninjas that's what we do. *'Vincent Parker': Well, there's someone here who'd like to say hi. *(U.S.A. Riders arrives) *'Steve Wilson': Sam, Polly! The world's in danger! It's time to assemble! We need you! *'Sam Parker': Oh, you guys are still around! Okay. We're in. Let us go forth to victory! *'Polly Parker': Oh, hey. Why don't you just ask Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Jane Rooney, Holt Clarkson, Loid, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, Pixi, Clair, Stewie Tanner, Monica Turner, Grandpa, Dad, Mom, Aunt Kathy, Aunt Olive, Aunt Wendy, Sensei Chen, Sensei Shen, Misakura and Ronan to join us? *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns': Great idea. *'Penney Anderson': Wanna join us? *'Kaine Coleman': Us? *'Commander Frank Hill': Yeah! You wanna go save the world? *'Jane Rooney': Really? That actually sounds exciting! *'Joe Ikeda': So wanna go with us? *'Loid': Okay! *(At U.S. Military Base) *'Sam Parker': It's good to be back at the base. *'Sam Wilson': Yeah. *'Polly Parker': Say, where's Dez, Danny, Joe and Clay? *'Lori Justice': Dez was continued his fight in the Amazon rainforest to fight the Beast Empire, the Danny, Joe and Clay battle the Predatorz. *'Monica Turner': They sure they can handle it? *'Natasha Polanski': Yeah. Let them try. *'of All Ninjas Gathered' Category:Transcripts